cookie_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Azazel
Azazel '''is a powerful Demon and a Prince of Hell who is mentioned in the Bible, the Book of Enoch, and the Qur'an. '''Background In the Bible, Azazel appears in association with the scapegoat rite; the name represents a desolate place where a scapegoat bearing the sins of the Jews during Yom Kippur was sent. During the Second Temple period, he appears as a fallen angel responsible for introducing humans to forbidden knowledge. His role as a fallen angel partly remains in Christian and Islamic traditions. According to the Book of Enoch, Azazel was one of the chief Grigori, a group of fallen angels who married women. This same story is told in the book of Genesis 6:2–4: "That the sons of God saw the daughters of men that they were fair; and they took them wives of all which they chose. There were giants in the earth in those days; and also afterward, when the sons of God came in unto the daughters of men, and they bore children to them, the same became mighty men which were of old, men of renown." Enoch portrays Azazel as responsible for teaching people to make weapons and cosmetics, for which he was cast out of heaven. The Book of Enoch 8:1–3a reads, "And Azazel taught men to make swords and knives and shields and breastplates; and made known to them the metals and the art of working them; and bracelets and ornaments; and the use of antimony and the beautifying of the eyelids; and all kinds of costly stones and all colouring tinctures. And there arose much godlessness, and they committed fornication, and they were led astray and became corrupt in all their ways." The corruption brought on by Azazel and the Grigori degrades the human race, and the Archangels saw much blood being shed upon the earth and all lawlessness being wrought upon the earth. Appearance Azazel takes the form of a humanoid goat-like figure with pointed ears, two horns, and hairy. His hands and feet are clawed. Powers and Abilities As a Prince of Hell , Azazel he is a high ranking Demon and is pretty powerful. * Demonic Possession '- He often possessed humans to manifest, as a Demon, he does not need the host's permission. * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength]]' '- He is capable of enhancing his host's physical strength to a superhuman level, to an even greater extent than some other Demons. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']]' '- Being a Demon, he doesn't need sleep or sustenance to survive. * [[Super Senses|'Super Senses']]' '- HIs sense of smell and hearing are enhanced on a superhuman level. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Azazel is able to potentially live forever, he is thousands of years old. * Advanced Invulnerability '- He could not be harmed by conventional weapons or methods, as guns and flames barely affect him. * [[Electromagnetic Interference|'Electromagnetic Interference]]' '- His presence will cause lights to flicker and electronics to malfunction. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- As a Demon, he can see invisible beings such as other Demons. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility']]' '- Azazel is a naturally invisible being, and can only be seen if he wants to. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting']]' '- Like all Demons, Azazel can change his form to blend in. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- He could move people and objects using only his mind. * [[Pyrokinesis|'Pyrokinesis']]' '- He could generate and manipulate fire to a limited extent, * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- He could travel instantly from one place to another including Hell and earth without occupying the space in between. * [[Reality Warping|'Reality Warping']]' '- He could alter the world around him in the context of a demonic deal. Unlike all other Demons, he did not require a soul to power the deals he made. However, he still had to obey the rules of the demonic soul deals. Weaknesses * [[Deities|'Deities']]' '- Gods can kill Azazel effortlessly. * Angels '- Angels can overpower and kill Azazel. * '''Divine Weaponry '- Weapons of divine make can kill Azazel. * [[Exorcism|'''Exorcism]]' '- Azazel can be exorcised back to Hell by an exorcism. * [[Holy Water|'Holy Water']]' '- Coming into contact with holy water will burn Azazel's flesh. * [[Iron|'Iron']]' '- Azazel cannot cross iron. * [[Salt|'Salt']]' '- Like iron, Azazel cannot cross a salt line or circle. * [[Devil's Trap|'Devil's Trap']]' '- He can be trapped inside of a Devil's Trap * [[Magic|'Magic']]' '- Different forms of magic can be used against Azazel. Category:Demons